Not Yours
by Phya Phyo
Summary: Aku memang egois. Tapi jangan sebut aku terobsesi padamu. Ini hanya caraku untuk mencintaimu./ Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun, termasuk kepada Sasuke!/ Apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata ketika dia dihadapkan pada dua pilihan? Antara pemuda yang dari kecil dicintainya atau pemuda yang saat ini sangat mencintainya?/ Bad Summary/ SasuHinaNaru/ CANON/ RnR?


DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

Not Yours

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHinaNaru, NaruHinaSasu

Rated: T

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

Warning: Canon, maybe OOC, little bit Hinata centric, typo(s), gajeness, ide pasaran, etc

.

.

Check It Out!

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berlari kencang, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keringat yang saat ini meluncur deras dipelipisnya. Ditambah lagi wajah tannya berubah menjadi merah menyala akibat sinar matahari yang sangat terik karena saat ini tepat pukul 12.00 siang. Yang hanya ada dipikiran pemuda itu, dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu sang kekasih yang mungkin sudah menunggunya selama hampir dua jam. Salahkan hokage perempuan pertama itu yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya menghadap tanpa konfirmasi terlebih dahulu, padahal seharusnya sekarang dia sudah pergi kencan dengan sang kekasih.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..." Anak hokage ke empat itu berhenti di depan seorang gadis yang telah lama menunggunya. Naruto menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, sambil menunduk mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. "Go-gomene Hinata. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu menunggumu begitu lama," ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang bodoh ini telah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada acara kencan mereka yang telah dirancang jauh-jauh hari.

Semenjak perang berakhir, kedua shinobi yang sudah sangat berjasa itu memang memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan spesial. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Naruto menolak pesona sang gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun mencintainya itu. Keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya saat perang terjadi sudah cukup membuktikan seberapa besar pengaruh Hinata untuknya. Hinatalah orang satu-satulah yang mampu membangkitkannya dari keterpurukan, membuatnya kembali bersemangat dan optimis untuk memenangkan peperangan, dan sejuta hal ajaib yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya, membuat Naruto bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan gadisnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sebenarnya juga belum lama datang," dusta Hinata. Hinata hanya tidak ingin Naruto merasa bersalah karenanya. Ya, walaupun bahkan sebenarnya dia sudah datang satu jam sebelum waktu pertemuan yang mereka sepakati. Tapi bagi Hinata yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengagumi pemuda bermata shappire itu, tidak masalah dia harus menunggu berapa lamapun asal bisa pergi bersama dengan Naruto. Toh memang dia sudah terbiasa untuk menunggu sang pria pujaannya itu. Walau kakinya harus kesemutan, rambutnya yang saat ini berubah lebih kusut daripada sebelumnya, ataupun kulitnya yang sedikit memerah karena pancaran sinar matahari, Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan, yang terpenting untuknya saat ini impiannya sudah terwujud. Impiannya untuk bersama dengan Naruto sudah tercapai.

Naruto tersenyum singkat. Semakin merasa bersalah ketika dia tahu sang gadis Hyuuga itu sampai rela berbohong kepadanya. Perlahan Naruto meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong Hinata."

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah merona karena ketahuan berbohong, dan lagi perlakuan lembut Naruto kepadanya sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tidak karuan. "M-maaf," ucapnya lirih dengan suara terbata-bata, yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya apabila sedang gugup. Ah, padahal Hinata sudah belajar dengan keras untuk menghilangkan sikap pengugupnya itu, tapi sepertinya usahanya itu tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik apabila ia dekat dengan Naruto.

"Hey, sudah berapa kali kubilang agar berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf yang tidak perlu seperti itu?" kata Naruto lembut. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang harus dengan keras merubah sikap penggugup dan pemalunya itu, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Naruto dengan sendirinya bermetamorfosis menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa saat ini, walaupun terkadang image periang dan jenakanya masih kuat melekat. "Aku yang bersalah karena membiarkanmu menungguku di sini selama itu. Jadi berhenti meminta maaf, Hime."

Wajah Hinata sudah tidak bisa lebih memerah lagi dari sekarang. Si sulung Hyuuga itu meruntuki pigmen merah yang terlalu berlebihan kentara di kedua pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Gadisnya itu tidak berubah sama sekali, pikirnya. Tangan tan itu terangkat dan mengusap pelan helaian rambut indigo Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama membuang waktu gara-gara aku bukan?"

"Ha'i," jawab Hinata singkat. Kepalanya masih terus menunduk malu.

"Jadi kita mau kemana hm?" tanya Naruto bingung seraya menggaruk-garuk surai pirangnya. Sebenarnya pemuda periang itu sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengajak Hinata untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana asri hutan konoha, tapi itu akan menjadi ide yang sangat buruk apabila mereka melakukannya saat ini, saat matahari sedang berada di tengah-tengah.

"..." Hinata menunduk dalam diam. Tapi kali ini wajahnya yang merona, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga itu teringat akan sang sepupu yang tanpa ragu mengorbankan nyawaya sendiri demi dirinya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan seluruh emosinya yang seakan siap tumpah kapan saja. Ah, padahal ini saat-saat bersuka, tapi kenapa dia justru berduka?

Naruto mengernyit. Setelah ditunggunya selama beberapa saat Hinata tak kunjung menyahut. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata masih tetap menunuduk, tapi bedanya jari kurus sang gadis yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dengan lembut secara tiba-tiba meremas tangannya dengan kuat. "Hinata?" panggilnya sedikit cemas. Dan seperti perkiraannya, Hinata tidak akan menyahut hanya dengan satu panggilan saja. "Hinata? Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat di depan Hinata, kemudian menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan.

Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya. Gadis bermata amethyst itu mendongak, menatap manik shappire pemuda di depannya yang memandanginya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Kemudian seulas senyum yang sangat kentara dipaksakan itu bertengger begitu saja di bibirnya. "Terserah Naruto-kun saja," jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkannya sekarang, walaupun tadi memang dia sempat menanyakannya. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanyanya yang masih diliputi rasa cemas. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri apabila mengetahui Hinata mendadak sakit akibat menunggunya berjam-jam.

Hinata hanya mampu kembali tersenyum. Kali inu dia mencoba memasang ekspresi senyum senatural mungkin. Meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia baik saja. Dia hanya sedang rindu satu-satunya sosok kakak yang pernah dimilikinya itu. Tapi walaupun begitu dia akan tetap baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikawatirkan. "Tidak. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Naruto-kun," ajak Hinata sekali lagi. Hinata menarik tangannya yang secaa tidak langsung juga turut menarik tangan Naruto karena saar ini posisi tangan mereka masih bertautan. Mengajak Naruto untuk berjalan meninggalkan tempat singgah mereka.

Tapi sebelum Hinata melangkah lebih jauh, Naruto segera menghentikan Hinata dengan memegangi lengannya. Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat untuk membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut, menyalurkan energi-energi penenang yang mungkin sedang dibutuhkan sang gadis. "Bisakah membaginya denganku? Jangan memendamnya sendiri. Kau membuatku khawatir," ucapnya sambil memandang Hinata lekat.

Seketika mata Hinata mengarah ke bawah. Tak mampu lebih lama lagi menatap mata sebiru langit yang terus saja memancarkan kelembutan. "Maaf. Tidak harusnya aku seperti ini. Aku merusak suasana ya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Keadaanmu jauh lebih penting dari apapun."

Hinata mendongak. Tersenyum simpul ke arah Naruto. Dia merasa bahagia sekaligus terharu, karena saat ini seluruh perhatian Naruto tengah tertuju padanya dan itu semua membuatnya merasa menjadi perempuan paling beruntung di dunia. " Arigatou Naruto-kun," jawabnya senang. "Ah, aku hanya merindukan Neji-nii."

Naruto tersenyum lega ketika mendengarnya. Setidaknya Hinata tidak sakit akibat terlalu lama menunggunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke makam Neji?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan senang oleh Hinata. "Tapi sebelumnya bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku tidak ingin Neji marah padaku karena membiarkanmu menemuinya dengan perut kosong, " ujarnya setengah bercanda.

"Hai'. Ke ichiraku Naruto-kun?" tebak Hinata yang sangat hafal akan kedai langganan sang kekasih yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kali ini makanan manis saja? Cinnamon rolls mungkin? Kurasa itu baik untuk memulihkan moodmu."

Hinata hanya menggangguk. Sama sekali tidak mau menolak ajakan Naruto. Padahal sebenarnya hal yang paling ampuh untuk menggembalikan moodnya bukan beberapa gulung cinnamon rolls, dengan berada di samping Naruto saja sudah jauh lebih cukup untuk membuatnya merasa amat senang.

.

~[Not Yours]~

.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan berdampingan memasuki area pemakaman desa konoha. Tangan si pemuda tak henti-hentinya menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis, berusaha memberikan kekutan lebih yang saat ini pasti dibutuhkannya.

Sedangkan sang gadis berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaan gundah yang saat ini melandanya. Suasana makam yang sunyi senyap entah kenapa membuatnya merasa cemas.

Kresk!

Suara remasan mika plastik pembungkus seikat bunga yang sedari tadi digenggam Hinata terdengar jelas. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang memandang pasif ke depan. Naruto tahu bahwa perasaan sang kekasih pasti tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Entah takut, sedih, ataupun yang lainnya, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Tapi yang pasti saat ini Hinata terlihat gusar. Naruto melepaskan pegangannya di jemari Hinata kemudian tangannya beralih untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata tersentak karena perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau melupakan kalau aku masih ada di sini heh?" tanya Naruto tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Hinata sama sekali. "Aku di sampingmu. Lalu apa lagi yang kau risaukan hm?"

Naruto benar! Apa yang perlu dirisaukannya? "Gomen Naruto-kun. Ayo, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Nii-san." Hinata meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama ada Naruto di sisinya, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Tanpa ada ragu, mereka bergegas memasuki area pemakaman yang lebih dalam lagi guna menemukam sebuah makam yang hendak mereka datangi.

Kedua muda-mudi itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah makam yang tertera nama Hyuuga Neji di atas batu nisannya. Hinata maju satu langkah ke depan, melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Naruto. Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum simpul memandangi pusara terakhir sang sepupu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya merasa teriris. "Konnichiha Neji nii-san. Aku membawakan bunga untukmu, " sapanya lirih seraya berjongkok dan mengusap pelan nisan Neji. Sebelah tangan Hinata yang lain mengepal dengan kuat. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sosok pelindungnya sedari kecil bisa pergi secepat ini. "Ku harap kau baik-baik saja di sana."

Hening sejenak. Hinata menarik nafas panjang, dadanya semakin lama semakin sesak. "Apa kau sudah bertemu Hisashi Oji-san? A.. pasti saat ini kalian sedang berkumpul ya?" Hinata tersenyum pedih. Matanya mulai memburam karena sebagian besar air matanya sudah mulai berkumpul.

"A-apa kau bertemu K-kaa-sanku?" Tangan yang semula terkepal kuat, kini mulai terangkat dan meremas baju bagian dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. "T-tolong sampaikan s-salamku kepadanya, N-ni-nii-san," ucapnya yang mulai terbata. Isakan lirih mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto cemas. Naruto berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Hinata yang terlihat rapuh.

"Hiks.. Nii-san.. M-maafkan aku.. Hiks..." Tangis Hinata pecah. Sang pemilik mata amethyst itu menunduk. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram lebih kuat jaket bagian dadanya yang sudah tampak kusut. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya meremas kuat tanah disekitar makam sang kakak. "Gomen... G-gomenasai.. Hontou ni G-gomenasai." Hinata menggumamkan maafnya berkali-kali, merasa menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada Neji. Andai saja saat itu dia lebih kuat, andai dia tidak selalu menyusahkan sang Nii-san, pasti pemuda berambut panjang itu masih ada di sini, di sisinya dan akan terus memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya dengan caranya sendiri.

Naruto berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata dan membawanya dalam dekapanya. "Sst.. Tenanglah," bisiknya lembut. Naruto mengusap-usap rambut Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan sayang. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya juga merasakan sakit apabila melihat Hinata yang seperti ini. Daripada melihat sang Hime dalam keadaan seperti ini, tampak rapuh dan mungkin akan dengan mudah pecah kalau dia sampai salah dalam bertindak. Naruto jauh lebih senang melihat Hinata yang selalu tersenyum lembut padanya ataupun Hinata yang tampak lebih cantik dengan rona merah yang senantiasa bersarang di kedua pipi gembulnya.

"Aku ada di sini, kau tahu itu," ucap Naruto. Dalam hati, di depan makam sang sahabat yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkannya, Naruto bersumpah akan terus menjadi sosok pelindung sang gadis apapun yang akan terjadi. Menggantikan sosok Neji bagi Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu meremas baju bagian punggung Naruto. Menumpahkan seluruh emosinya dalam dekapan orang terkasihnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang manik onyx terngah memandang mereka dengan tatapan nyalang. Tangan pemuda tersebut terkepal kuat dengan rahang yang terkatup erat. Uchiha terakhir itu mendesis rela gadisnya berada di dalam dekapan pria lain selain dirinya, walaupun orang itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Maaf," bisiknya lirih yang lebih terdengar seperti hembusan angin. Sasuke berpikir kalau dia harus meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mulai bertindak. Sebuah tindakan yang mungkin akan melukai perasaan mereka-dia, Hinata, ataupun Naruto.

Sesaat kemudian, pemuda berambut raven itu melangkah pergi. Bersiap melaksanakan rencana awalnya untuk memiliki sang Hime. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa memiliki Hinata. Selain dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang berhak atas Hinata, termasuk juga Naruto.

.

~[Not Yours]~

.

"Apa lagi ini Sasuke? Kau gila hah?! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu!" bentak Tsunade penuh emosi. Wanita berambut pirang itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Bagaimana dia tidak pusing kalau tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu seorang Uchiha terakhir yang tanpa penjelas apapun memintanya menjadi wali untuk melamar calon pewaris clan Hyuuga.

Memang semenjak perang berarkhir Sasuke memilih kembali tinggal di Konoha bersama teman-teman tim Takanya. Dan mengingat pengorbanan Uchiha Itachi dan peran Sasuke yang turut membantu dalam mengalahkan Madara, akhirnya Sasuke dibebaskan tinggal di Konoha tanpa harus menerima hukuman apapun.

"Dari awal memang dia milikku. Wajar kalau aku merebutnya kembali," ucap Sasuke keras kepala. Pemuda berambut gelap itu meletakkan gulungan berisi surat perjanjian yang mungkin telah lama terlupakan. Perjanjian antara Hyuuga Hiashi dan Uchiha Fugaku yang berniat mentunangkan Hinata dan Sasuke kelak ketika mereka sudah cukup besar. Perjanjian yang dibuat dua pemimpin clan besar di Konoha itu memang dilaksanakan jauh sebelum pembantian clan Uchiha terjadi.

Saat itu Sasuke masih berumur 5 tahun. Mendiang Kaa-sannya pernah memperkenalkan sosok Hinata kepadanya. Waktu itu Hinata yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda daripada Sasuke terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi bagi Sasuke. Apalagi pipinya yang dihiasi rona merah alami dan tingkahnya yang malu-malu sukses membuat semua perhatian Sasuke kecil mengarah pada sang Hime. Kaa-sannya pernah berkata kalau nantinya Hinata akan menjadi pengatinnya. _"Ne Sasuke-kun. Nanti kau akan menjadi Tou-chan dan Hinata-chan akan menjadi Kaa-chan. Ah, bagaimana? Kau setuju?" _Sebagai jawabannya saat itu Sasuke langsung mengangguk setuju dengan perasaan senang.

Tapi setelah pertemuan itu Sasuke sangat jarang bertemu dengan Hinata. Sering kali dia sampai harus merengek untuk ikut dalam acara-acara peting, berharap agar dia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi nyatanya sang putri kecil tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya yang sukses membuat Sasuke terus-menerus merasa kecewa.

Dan saat memasuki tahun ajaran baru di akademi, akhirnya Sasuke dapat bertemu dengan Hinata kembali. Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum saat itu seketika tersenyum lebar. Sasuke merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dengan langkah cepat dia bergegas untuk menghampiri Hinata. Tapi semakin dia mendekat, dia dapat melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang ternyata tengah diperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi. Sasuke memberengut marah. Dia tidak suka Hinatanya memperhatikan sosok lain selain dirinya. Akhirnya tanpa sepatah katapun Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang bahkan tidak sama sekali menyadari keberadaannya.

Sebenarnya setelah hari itupun Sasuke masih terus berusaha untuk mendekati Hinata. Tapi semakin lama semakin jauh jarak diantara mereka. Mulai dari para fans Sasuke yang merepotkan, Hinata yang tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto, ataupun Hinata yang merasa asing dan takut teradap Sasuke. Dan pada puncaknya saat terjadi pembantaian clan Uchiha, saat itulah Sasuke mulai melupakan eksistensi Hinata dalam hidupnya. Sejak saat itu yang hanya ada di pikiran Sasuke hanya bagaimana cara membalas dendam pada sang kakak.

Jadi apabila sekarang Sasuke mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah dari awal menjadi miliknya apa dia salah?

Lagipula Sasuke sudah memberikan cukup waktu untuk Naruto dan Hinata di saat kepergiannya dari Konoha. Sasuke berpikir sudah lebih dari cukup dia memberi waktu untuk Hinata membuat Naruto mengerti tentang perasaannya. Dan sudah lebih dari cukup waktu yang dia berikan agar Naruto melihat keberadaan Hinata yang selalu ada di sisinya. Walaupun pada akhirnya mereka baru dapat menjalin hubungan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi yang terpenting, Sasuke sudah memberikan waktu bukan? Itu salah mereka sendiri yang tidak dapat memanfaatkan waktu yang diberikan oleh Sasuke!

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka penolakan, Hokage-sama," ucapnya penuh penekanan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

Tsunade menggeram marah sekaligus kesal atas perbuatan Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri. "Sizune, ambilkan aku sake!" suruhnya pada orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi orang kepercayaannya.

Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusia tuanya itu mendesah frustasi. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mungkin kalau Hinata tidak sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Naruto, dia tidak akan sefrustasi ini. Tsunade tidak bisa memilih antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah dianggap menjadi keluarganya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada pemuda pirang itu nanti apabila Naruto mengetahui hal ini?

.

.

~[To be Continue]~

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE?!**


End file.
